The Arrangement
by RachelDalloway
Summary: Cal said his arrangement included Jack. Rose makes sure it does. Oneshot. Complete.


It took a moment for Cal's words to sink in, but once they did she understood everything. His words, designed to be convincing, and his tone, low and soothing, perfectly reasonable, so unlike the oily self-assurance of earlier, should have been enough to momentarily distract her. Nothing he said could convince her to get on the boat, but he might have distracted her, taken her attention while Jack ushered her into the boat. Neither of them would ever admit to it, and she never asked, but a part of her was always sure they had an unspoken agreement to get her on a boat by whatever means necessary. And she was just as determined to get Jack on a boat.

She slipped her hand into Jack's and held on tight. Ignoring his pleading look, she whirled around. "Put me on the boat with you then," she demanded. "If you can get Jack on you can get me on as well."

"Rose, I'm sure you stop being so hysterical for a moment you'll see what an absurd idea that is," Cal stammered. What the hell was going on? Had he just lost all control of the situation? "You said you have an arrangement," Rose said. "They're already letting women on the boats. I don't see a problem." She held his gaze, tightening her grip on Jack's hand. Jack kissed her temple. "Rose, just go," he said. "I'll be fine."

"No. Jack, no." She shook her head. "If I go he'll leave you to die." Cal tensed; his eyes narrowed. Jack glared at him over Rose's head. _Don't get defensive,_ his eyes seemed to say, _You know it's true. _

"Fine," Cal hissed. "Follow me." 

…..

"Mr. Murdoch!" Cal called. He pushed his way through the crowd. "Murdoch!" Rose followed on his heels with a dazed Jack just a step behind her. He held her hand in both of his. He was dimly aware of Cal talking to an officer, but he heard nothing. Even the sounds of the disaster had faded away. Rose turned to him, her eyes round with fear and pleading. "It has to be this way," she said quietly. "Jack—"

The sound of her voice released all his doubts. "Rose, this won't end well. It—"

"I'm not going without you. If you want me on a boat you're getting on with me."

"Rose, we can't trust him." He cupped her face. "You know we can't. I was never supposed to be involved in this arrangement. He just said that to get you on the boat." Tears stung his eyes. "And you should go." A lump filled his throat. "Rose, if you didn't—"

"You jump, I jump." She pressed her hands over his. "Jack, I can't leave you if I don't know you'll be alright." He couldn't believe his ears. His heart skipped a beat. "Rose—"

Cal appeared at Rose's elbow. "You're both going to be allowed on," he said. His dark eyes were cold and hard as they studied Rose's face. She brushed past him and climbed onto the boat, pulling Jack on behind her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, pressing his lips to her curls. A scowling Cal was forced to take the seat opposite them.

…..

Later Rose would say it was the sounds that haunted her most—the splashes as the bodies fell from the ship, the cracking of the wood, the indescribable sound of the massive vessel plunging into the abyss, and the screams. The screams were what she heard when she woke up in a cold sweat, arms flailing in search of Jack. It was the silence that he remembered most, burying his face in Rose's curls and waiting, the desperate cries growing quieter and quieter, until finally, there were none. There was no sound at all save for the dull lapping of the water against the boat. It thudded in his ears.

"You're shivering," Rose said softly. He kissed her forehead. "I'm alright," he said reassuringly. "Take this," she said slipping out of Cal's coat. Jack wrapped it around her again. "No," he said taking her hands in his. "Keep it." He kissed her fingertips. "This is nothing," he added with the brightest grin he could manage. "I'm from Wisconsin." She laughed because she had to.

Cal tried not to look at them, but his eyes kept coming back to rest on their faces. Rose's head lay pressed against Jack's chest, his shirt twisted in her fingers. He held her to him, one hand stroking her curls as he whispered to her. Cal strained to hear his words.

"And then we'll hike to the top." Rose's murmured reply was unintelligible. "Yeah," Jack said, "You'll have to wear boots, real boots not—"

"You mean men's boots?"

"What else?"

"I suppose if I'm going to ride like a man I can wear men's shoes," Rose said with a smile. Jack kissed her forehead. "You won't believe the view from the top," he said. She sighed and closed her eyes, hugging Jack tighter against his shivers. "Take the coat," she murmured insistently. Jack pretended he didn't hear her and began telling another story.

….

Rose didn't remember Cal's presence until the sun began to rise. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped, wisps of black hair falling over his eyes. He stared at the floor of the boat. The trembling of his hands was almost imperceptible. Her breath caught in her throat. Instinctively, she pressed herself closer to Jack. He murmured her name sleepily and nuzzled her curls. "Sshh," she said, rubbing his arm.

Cal raised his head at the sound of her voice. Their eyes met. Before either could speak the _Carpathia _appeared on the horizon.


End file.
